Medieval Party 2013
The Medieval Party 2013 is the current party in Club Penguin, which began on September 19, 2013 and will end on October 3, 2013. It is the 6th Medieval Party. Free Items Storyline Rockhopper arrives back on the island after being gone for nine months. He gives Gary a Magical Book he found, which ended up being written by one of Gary's relatives, Garianna. The book contains secrets about wizardry and spells, and with a Medieval Party already being planned, Gary decides to turn the University into a Wizard School to apprentice penguins and learn spells. Trivia *Spike Hike said on Twitter that the party will be an old, classic party that players have been asking for, but not the one they might expect. https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/368172392461250560 All the room decorations will be new, as well. https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/3681732272703[[Link title]]44704 *This is the first Medieval Party to not take place in May. *It was first officially confirmed in a Club Penguin blog post on August 23, 2013.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/08/whats-new-september-2013 *In the August 23 sneak peek on the blog, you can see some dragon scales, a dragon eye and a magic potion. *Rockhopper was visiting for the first time since the Holiday Party 2012, only during the week before the party (Sept 12-19). He brought magic potions that Gary is using to apprentice aspiring wizards in a special laboratory as preparation for the event. We are learning how to cast spells, including Ogre Size, Dragon Puffle (blue and green), Unicorn Puffle (white and black), Floating, Super Speed, Ultimate Mega Dragon (not puffle) and Vanishing. *The Staff of Wonder and Medieval Cloak were released as a My Penguin exclusive for the party. *This and the Medieval Party 2008 were the only Medieval Parties not to include Ye Knight's Quests. *Ogre sized potions can be used along with other potions to make bigger variants of potion effects, such as Ogre Sized Unicorn Puffle. *This is the smallest medieval party ever. Glitches * The EPF Command Room is in it's post Operation: Blackout appearence. Gallery Sneak Peeks SpikeHike.png|Spike Hike confirming the upcoming party on a series of tweets. BSO-LaTCYAAjDYL.jpg|A photo possibly hinting the Medieval Party 2013. Note the dragon shadow on the Surfboard and Castle. Magazine - Medieval Party.png|The Club Penguin Magazine Issue #21 hinting about the Medieval Party 2013. MedievalParty2013SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. ClothingSneakPeek 0-1378237362.jpg|Sneak peek of an archer costume from the September 2013 Penguin Style catalog. Wizard Penguin and Dragon Puffles.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook Header Image , Twitter Header and YouTube Icon for the party. IMG 0171.PNG|The Staff of Wonder and the Medieval Cloak, the two My Penguin exclusive items in the Penguin Style Catalog. Game On Segment New_Dragon.png Game on Medieval.png Game_on_Medieval_2.png Game_on_Medieval_3.png Game_on_Medieval_4.png|Note the PSA Spy Phone Game_on_Medieval_5.png|Note the PSA Spy Phone Game_on_Medieval_6.png Game_on_Medieval_7.png Game_on_Medieval_8.png Construction Medieval_Construction.png|The Construction of the Dock Medieval_Construction2.png|The Construction of the Town Center Medieval_Construction3.png|The Construction of the Snow Forts Medieval_Construction4.png|The Construction of the Forest Medieval_Construction5.png|The Construction of the Mine Shack Ryr2.png|The Construction of the School Rooms Medieval_School.png|School Cove_Medieval.png|Dock Town_Medieval.png|Town Forest_Medieval.png|Forest Forest Medieval Party.png|Snow Forts Rink_Medieval.png|Stadium Plaza_Medieval.png|Plaza Shack_Medieval.png|Mine Shack Pizza_Parlor_Medieval.png|Pizza Parlor Caffe Medieval.png|Coffee Shop DNGHLL.png|Dining Hall WizardLibraryMedievalParty2013.png|Wizard Library Night Club M1.png|Dance Club Gary Spotted Meeting Gary.png|Meeting Gary in Medieval Party 2013 Meeting_Gary2.png|Meeting Gary in Medieval Party 2013 Gary!.png|Gary in a Portugues server garywizard2013p.png|Gary spotted at the Town Meeting_Gary_3.png|Meeting Gary in Mine Shack Meeting_Gary_4.png|Meeting Gary in School Meeting_Gary_5.png|Meeting Gary in Medieval Party 2013 Meeting_Gary_6.png|Meeting Gary in Medieval Party 2013 Newspaper Articles CPTimesIssue411Article1.png CPTimesIssue411Article1Continued.png CPTimesIssue411Article2.png CPTimesIssue411Article3.png Cp_times_Medieval.png Cp_times_Medieval2.png Cp_times_Medieval3.png Homepages Medieval 2013 Teaser.jpg|The first Homepage Medieval_Homepage.jpg|The second Homepage Medieval_Homepage_2.jpg|The third Homepage Emoticons Medieval 2013 Emoticons shield.png Medieval 2013 Emoticons orge.png Medieval 2013 Emoticons wand.png Transformations Puffle Chicken Playercard.png|The Chicken Puffle transformation. Unikorn.PNG|The white Unicorn Puffle transformation. Green Player Card Dragon.PNG|The green Dragon Puffle transformation. Blak unikorn.PNG|The black Unicorn Puffle transformation. Blupd.PNG|The blue Dragon Puffle transformation. Ultimatedragonpc.png|The Ultimate Mega Dragon transformation. Other Ultimate_Mega_Dragon.png|Ultimate Mega Dragon Unicorn_Puffle_Black.png|Unicorn Puffle (Black) Unicorn_Puffle_artwork.png|Unicorn Puffle (White) Chicken_Puffle_Artwork.png|Chicken Puffle Blue_Puffle_Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Puffle File:Green_Puffle_Dragon.png|Green Dragon Puffle Videos Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013 Disney Game on Commercial Tv HD|Disney Game On Ad Club Penguin - Magical Potion Book Adventure!|Party Sneak Peek Club Penguin Potion of Ogre Size|Potion of Ogre Size Club Penguin - Potion of the Vanishing|Potion of the Vanishing Club Penguin - Potion of Fairy|Potion of Fairy Club Penguin - Potion of Blue Puffle Dragon|Blue Puffle Dragon Club Penguin - Puffle Chicken Potion Fail|Puffle Chicken Potion Fail Club Penguin - Potion Of Ultimate Mega Dragon|Potion Of Ultimate Mega Dragon Club Penguin Medieval Party 2013 Puffle Chicken!|PUFFLE CHICKEN!!!!!! Messages Tour Guide Messages Jokes Ultimate Safe Chat Messages See Also *Medieval Party *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Catalogs/Books *Book of Potions *Medieval Catalog Dialogue *Soloroom *New Potion Reminder *Game Success *Game Failure Log-in Screens *Preawareness *On Now (1) *On Now (2) Rooms Construction *Dock *Forest *Mine Shack *School *Town Party *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Dining Hall *Dock *Forest *Mine Shack *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *School *Snow Forts *Stadium *Town *Wizard Library Music *School *Town *Dock *Forest *Snow Forts *Stadium *Plaza *Mine Shack *Pizza Parlor *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Dining Hall *Wizard Library Others *Party Icon *Map Note References Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Medieval Party Category:2013 Category:Transformations Category:Medieval Party 2013 Category:September Parties